


Hoodie

by TalesoftheEnchantedForest



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff, Song fic, but not a soulmate fic, i guess, mentioned soulmates, not really sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 17:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13908471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesoftheEnchantedForest/pseuds/TalesoftheEnchantedForest
Summary: Liam was laying in his bed like every night. He was alone again, like every night. He hugged the fabric closer.





	Hoodie

**Author's Note:**

> Probably you will skip this part but I wish you a beautiful night with someone there to hug you, drinking hot chocolate because you deserve it.
> 
> This is my first fanfic ever, inspired by the song "Hoodie" by Hey Violet. When I heard this song for the first time I immediately though about this two oblivious idiots so I wrote down what came to my mind. You should listen to the song before, during or after, it's on you. Or you can just read it without music, who am I to tell you what to do? ♫
> 
> PS.: My grammar sucks, feel free to correct me. Thank you for helping me improving my English!

Maybe the pack was right. Wearing it all the time made him crazy. But what could he do, honestly? What should he do when he can’t sleep at nights or when the fear makes his whole body numb? What should he do when the monster that lives inside him comes alive, and the anger takes control over his body? What should he do when he closes his eyes and the only thing he can see is a blue truck driving further and further away from him? What should he do when the only thing that can ground him is the voice inside his head? His voice.  


**It makes me feel a little bit closer to you  
**

Liam was laying in his bed like every night. He was alone again, like every night. He hugged the fabric closer.  


**I’m still rocking your hoodie and chewing on the strings  
**

Liam breathed in the smell, so faint and so pure. No, it didn’t have the same smell like 2 months ago. It was wearing Liam’s scent now, and it felt so wrong. The fabric felt so lonely, abandoned, like a child when their parents leave them. This hoodie was left behind. Just like Liam.  
Liam saw the flashing memories behind his eyelids. A hospital, a victorious night, a blue truck, the lights and the hands reaching out for his. He didn’t look up, just watched as those strong and shaking little hands handed over a black hoodie. Liam didn’t know what to do. He looked up and saw the car driving out of the parking lot. He squeezed the fabric.  


**I can’t keep your love, I can’t keep your kiss  
**

It was a dark night and still, the memories and voices inside Liam’s head filled the air. He could see every moment, like a movie. He saw two figures fighting the Ghost Riders in union, like a team, like allies, like friends. Liam remembered the adrenalin, the fear, the anger and hopelessness. But surprisingly, all faded away, just one cocky little smirk remained. It replaced every memory, every bad feeling and every doubt.  


**Still rocking your hoodie and chewing on the strings  
**

Liam relived every fucking moment, like every fucking night. His hands tracing across the fabric, stroking it, petting it. He brushed his face into it and burried himself into the hoodie, closing the world out. There was no more space for anything else. There was only a little room, waiting for someone until he comes. He thinks, he rememberes, he relives everything again and again until it hurts. Because he wants to feel the pain. The pain shows him how much this means to me. Pain gives him the evidence about his true feelings. Feeling he would never change. He smiles again, like every night.  


**Come take it back, come take it back  
**

Liam hugged the hoodie closer to his heart. Thump-thump-thump-thump. This sound was only for him. It was all his. Liam’s body was his which shivered at the thought of those beautiful eyes. Liam’s mind was his which couldn’t stop thinking about his words. Liam’s heart was his, it beat for him, it was stronger because of him.  


Liam looked out of the window. He saw the night sky, the stars, and smelled the air of a peaceful night in Beacon Hills. He imagined where he could be, what could he be doing.  


**I’m still rocking your hoodie and chewing on the strings  
** **It makes me think about you, so I wear it when I sleep.  
**

The night was filled with the sound of a racing heartbeat. It happened everytime when he thought about him. And he couldn’t stop his heart, his whole soul that pulled him towards him. He tried to ignore it, then just live with it, but it wasn’t enough. He needed something to hold him, to keep him alive, to make his heart remember that it is able to work.  


The wheels of a blue truck made the pebbles hit each other, breaking the silence.  


His heart sped up as he read the sign: Welcome to Beacon Hills.  


**Still rocking your hoodie  
**

They shared a smile even if they didn’t know about it. Because that’s what soulmates do.

**Author's Note:**

> #thiam ❤


End file.
